Brother
by Vancha's Wolfcub
Summary: This is about Gannen Harst thinking about his younger brother Vancha Harst aka Vancha March while he is with Steve and R.V


Staring up at the cloudless skies. Wondering if it will ever end. If I will have to suffer inside for the rest of my life. Feeling the sting of pain in my arm from a battle. Wishing it was over, that we could begin a new. Wondering if my younger brother is still alive. Thinking about our past together.

"Gannen get your ass over here." I stand up wincing at the mild pain. "Yes Steve?" I look at the young half-vampaneze. He glares at me with hated eyes. "Get me another soda drink." He smiles as if he were a child. I nod and grab the empty can from him. Throwing it to the side and picking him another flavor. Handing it to him.

"This isn't what I wanted." He growled. "We are out of your other flavor, Steve." I turn to him. "Oh. Will you and R.v can get some more later. I have to see what sort of trap I should lay for Darren, Creepy Crepsley, and Mr. March." He grinned. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

All he ever thinks of is how to kill an ex-friend and the vampire who would not blood him. He has no reason to kill Vancha, and if he does it would only to be help ease his thirst for blood shed and war. I sat down looking back at the hole in the roof.

My mind once again wondering back to my younger brother. If he was killed during the last battle. If he died of a fatal wound or if he had bled to death. Horrid thoughts running through my mind. I shake them out as best as I could. I paused as I smelt the oder coming from R.v. "You alright, man?"

"I am. Leave me the bloody hell alone, now, R.v!" I snarl at him. He backs down and sits next to Steve. Both of them planing away. I hear a voice inside my head as I close my eyes. Maybe the voice of death? Yet how? I see my brother smiling at me as a human child.

He's running away from me. My hands stretched out. I remember the game well, tag. I chase after him laughing and smiling as well. Then the thoughts fade. They turn into another memory. A clouded night full of rain. Seeing a trail of blood. My brother wishing to follow it. Wondering if this was the thing that had killed our father's best horse.

We find the killer with a young women, in her teens, dead in his arms. Her neck ripped to the bone. My eyes widen. As do my brother's. The man's skin was a deep purple, his lips,nails,hair, and eyes were blood red. I heard one word escape my brother's lips, "Vampire." The man stood in front of us. He dropped the corpse.

Then spoke in a German ancient. He told us that if we wanted to kill him, we would die. If we wanted to tell someone like the village elder, who at the time was our father, we would die. He gave us a choice to die or join him. I did not wish to see my brother suffer any pain. I made the choice to be come a vampaneze.

He was in great pain afterwards the blooding and during. As was I. Memories flying past my eyes. Another black night. Brother is screaming at our Mentor about his hate for the feed. He cannot take anymore killing and drinking the blood. Tears are running down his eyes. Our mentor punches him to the ground.

I growl deep inside of me and ran at him, protecting a younger brother is an older brother's job. I scream at him to stop hurting him. My mentor tells me to move and that it is not my fight. He knocks me to the ground. I look up to see my brother being held up high by the neck, choking, nearly blue. I scream to my mentor, "Let him go! If I have to kill him myself I will. I don't want to see him suffer, please just let my little brother go!!!"

My mentor drops him then turns to me. "Are you willing to kill your brother? Your own family?"

"I will if it will stop you." Tears falling freely form my own face. He turns. "Go on." Then leaves, running at the speed vampaneze call Flit. I turn towards my brother. "Run away and never return. I don't care where you go just make sure our mentor never sees you again. Change your name! Last name please!" He asks me for help. "March. Change your last name to March." I hold him close to me. Tell him to run before I do kill him. I scream at him when he does not get it.

He ran. Ran for fear of his life. For fear of his older brother. I never saw him for over 200 years. A can hits my head. My eyes open. "Hey Gannen get me another and R.v. one too!" Steve shouted. I stand once more and fetch him two soda drinks. I look up at the stars. Some how they seem much brighter. Maybe my younger brother is thinking of me. Of our past together, or of how to solve the war.


End file.
